1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to personal computers, specifically a device to protect a personal computer from children.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, it is believed that there has not been a child proof mechanism for a personal computer made or conceived that is within the parameters of the instant invention. Heretofore, when a personal computer was within a child's reach, there was no device to protect the personal computer from the child's unintended mischief. No personal computer guard exists to prevent inadvertent computer shutdown or unintended destruction to some other device, including but not limited to the floppy disk drives, the CD-ROM drive, the tape drive, the floppy disk, the compact disc, or the tape.
There have been several different types of protective devices for personal computers. Derman (U.S. Pat. No.: 5,052,199) discloses an adjustable U-shaped locking bracket for a personal computer with an additional bracket to block disk drive access. Lakoski et al. (U.S. Pat. No.: 4,989,009) discloses a PC protective cover that has slots for ventilation and is pivotally mounted on one side and locked via a key on the other side to provide both security and ease of access. Broadwater (U.S. Pat. No.: 5,305,621) discloses a computer diskette drive lockout device that relies on the "locking disk" and keyed lock to provide ease of access and security. Lan et al. (U.S. Pat. No.: 5,116,261) discloses a locking panel that restricts access to the entire front of the computer. The panel has a separate locking window to allow access to the disk drives and slots for ventilation. Further, Frater et al. (U.S. Pat. No.: 5,085,395) discloses the use of a three piece restraining system consisting of two parallel side bars and a cross member pivotally mounted therebetween.
While the protective devices aforementioned may be satisfactory for some applications, none teaches the use of a slot and tab configuration, to provide for ease of installation, ease of removal, and width adjustment as with the present invention.